It is well known that functional protective overlayers of curable synthetic organic coating compounds are formed with thiols or polythiols as necessary components. The thiol or polythiols components of the prior art compounds provide for the formation of solid, self-supporting cured compounds under ambient conditions in the presence of a free radical generator or under high energy irradiation. Illustrative of such known compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,125,644, 3,787,303, 3,662,022 and 3,864,229.
Glass containers are produced by two general methods that cause surface flaws to develop which significantly decrease mechanical strength of the container. In one method, the container is formed by forcing air into molten glass so that the outside surface of the glass is pressed against a mold. Flaws consequently predominate on the exterior surface of the finished product. Another method is to insert a metal die into molten glass resulting in flaws on the interior glass surface. Glass containers produced by either method are subject to exterior damage during subsequent handling after the forming process is complete.